Newfound Trust
by Cherry-Blossoms2009
Summary: After a close encounter with her foster-dad Sakura is nearly killed and is saved by Syaoran. Being regected by everyone she knows she is reunited with her old friend and learns that trust is a virtue. Just as her life goes up it crashes down on her... R


**Newfound Trust**

**Chapter 1: Dark Awakening**

**Disclaimer**: Hey all, this is my first fanfic and I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Just thought you ought to know.

> > > > > > > >**Dream** > > > > > > > >

A girl with honey auburn hair and emerald eyes ran through and alley with a look of horror on her face. Her hair was tangled and her nightgown ripped as she fearfully looked behind her to see if she was being followed, and indeed she was. She kept on running and a bullet shot was heard. Although it didn't pierce her body it grazed her arm and a huge gash was missing. She screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. Blood seeped through. The girl kept on running until something cut her foot making her trip. She looked at her foot and blood leaked out like a stream.

The girl stood up and stumbled to keep her balance. Then a man grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her against a cement wall. The girl's heart raced as tears fell from her eyes. The man took out a knife and slid it down the side of her face. Blood leaked out of the cut and the man laughed.

"You thought you could run away didn't you Sakura," the man hissed. The girl now known as Sakura cried out in pain. She was scared and she couldn't find the voice to talk.

"Ah, so you're being silent. Lets see how silent you are when I shoot you," the man said and took out a gun. Sakura gulped loudly and she felt dizzy. The man brought the gun to her head and almost shot her until a boy showed up and then… black…

> > > > > > > > > **End dream**> > > > > > > > >

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I jolted up in the bed I was in. I was panting heavily and a wiped a bead of sweat off my face. I looked around the room I was in and found out I wasn't in my room. The room was a light green with random posters of famous actresses and idols. The carpet was a darker green and it looked like it was soft and fluffy.

My head jolted to the right when I heard a grunt. I saw a boy with messy chocolate brown hair and flushed cheeks. He was sitting in a chair using a leather coat as a blanket. I looked away frightened of him. The boy grunted again and I jumped a little and leaned back on my arms. I felt pain rush through my arm and I screamed. I looked at the arm that was in pain and a blood red bandage covered my wound. The boy fell off of the chair at the sudden noise. He stood up and looked over to my now trembling body. I was crying now. My dream wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare come true.

I felt him sit down next to me and I tensed up. He put his hand on my shoulder and I tensed even more.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, don't cry. It will be all right," the boy said in a hushed tone. I shook my head 'no' and moved away from him as much as I could without falling. I felt his gaze leave me and to the door where a black hair, red eyed girl stood.

"I knew you liked vulnerable girls Syaoran, but this is lower than low for you. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HER HERE! You're in enough trouble with your mother as it is. If she sees her she'll murder you," the girl screamed. Syaoran left the bed and ran over to the red-eyed girl and covered her mouth.

"If you don't keep your big mouth shut Meilin she will find out. Besides its not what you think. I merely saved her from a murderer. That's all," Syaoran explained. Meilin's expression softened and she walked over to me.

"You poor girl, what's your name," Meilin asked.

"Sa-Sakura," I said weakly and quietly. Meilin smiled.

"Hi, I'm Meilin and that heartless jerk over there is my cousin Syaoran," Meilin said. She put a hand on my shoulder and I immediately tensed.

"Meilin, can Sakura borrow some clothes? I don't think she wants to go home in that," Syaoran said. Home? I didn't want to go home! I refuse to go home.

"Sure she can borrow some cloth-," Meilin started until I interrupted her.

"NO! I'm not going home," I said forcefully. They both looked at me. Fear was radiating out of my eyes.

"Sakura, why don't you want to go home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you," Meilin said. I shook my head 'no' and stood up trying to get away from both of them. As soon as I put pressure on my foot I screamed and crashed down to the ground. Both of them ran to my aid and tried to help me up. I quickly wavered them off and stood up on my own.

"I'm not going home," I said again.

"But why not," Meilin asked again. Syaoran merely grunted.

"The-The guy that almost killed me was m-my-my foster-dad," I cried out and bursted into tears. Syaoran choked and Meilin kneeled down next to me.

"Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry for you. Do you have anywhere to go? Any relatives," Meilin asked. I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. I shook my head 'no'. I covered my eyes and Meilin rubbed my back.

"What do you mean that was your foster dad? Why would someone who took you in try to kill you," Syaoran asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"He-He only took me in to get the money. He treated me like a slave and he hates me. Now that I'm out of there I am NEVER going back," I cried. Even if they picked me up and dragged me I wouldn't go back. I refuse.

"Then what are we going to do with you," Meilin asked. Then it hit me, hard. I had no place to go and no relatives to live with. I had an idea about where to go but I didn't like it one bit.

"I-I could go back to the agency," I croaked not really wanting to go back.

"I will not have that. Now young lady, tell me your name," a woman asked. Syaoran went rigid and stood up straight. I looked that the woman and she was beautiful. She had long gorgeous black hair and cold emotionless eyes. She was very tall and she seemed to be very frightening.

"My-my name is Sa-Sa-Sakura Kinomoto," I said hesitantly and shyly. The woman's cold faced smiled at me.

"My name is Yelan Li, this is my son Syaoran Li, and my niece Meilin Li," Yelan said and motioned to Syaoran and Meilin.

"Welcome to the Li household Miss Kinomoto. Meilin, show Miss Kinomoto to her room. I need to have a word with my son," Yelan said and glared at Syaoran who grunted and turned away.

"Right away aunty," Meilin said and helped me to my feet.

"Let her borrow some clothes tomorrow and then you and Syaoran can take her shopping," Yelan said.

"N-NO! I can' and won't let you do that! I refuse," I cried. Meilin started to drag me out of the room but I barely moved.

"Miss Kinomoto, I expect that you will be staying her for awhile. I can't have a person living in the household run around in rags like that," Yelan said coldly.

"NO! I WON'T TAKE YOUR CHARITY," I screamed. I was really scared but I wasn't about to let this stranger do that.

"YOUNG LADY! DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! I am the head of this household and you WILL listen to me whether or not you like it, unless you want me to call up your foster-parents'. Now get out of my sight," Yelan yelled. Syaoran turned rigid and Meilin shook her head.

"NO! I don't even know you! Why are you doing this? Why is everyone such a hero," I said and fell to my knees.

"Miss Kinomoto, I understand you are scared and afraid but just calm down. Aunt Yelan is not a person you want to be enemies with," Meilin said.

"I don't care! Why won't people just leave me alone," I cried. I covered my eyes and sobbed. Syaoran walked over to me and kneeled down.

"Mom, please. Just let me handle Sakura. I'll calm her down. I promise," Syaoran said and rubbed my back.

"Syaoran stand up. Miss Kinomoto I am demanding you do with Meilin to your room. Syaoran will be in your room in a few minutes. Meilin, get her out of my sight," Yelan demanded. Meilin nodded and got me on my feet.

"Come on Miss Kinomoto," Meilin said and we both walked out of the room.

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I watched as the auburn haired beauty walked out of my room. Pfft! Auburn haired beautyWhere did that come from? I don't need those kinds of thoughts. But she did have the deepest emerald eyes…

"SYAORAN! Are you listening to me," my mother yelled.

"Why did you have to yell at her mom? Can't you just have let it slide," I asked and looked at my door.

"Syaoran, first off she shouldn't have even been here in the first place and it isn't her place to yell at me. I am after all I know everything about her," mom explained. I choked again.

"You know about her," I asked looking at her weirdly.

"Yes I do. But I cannot reveal that information to you but she is of high power," mom explained. I choked again.

"Then shouldn't you treat her that way? If she is as high as you make her out to be then you should show some respect," I explained.

"In time Syaoran, you will learn that just because someone is of high power does not mean that you should make an effort to be kind to them if they are not kind to you," mother explained. I looked away from her and grunted letting her know that I disapproved.

"Is that all mom? I want to go talk to Sakura before Meilin hits her for being so stupid," I asked trying not to sound to anxious.

"Syaoran, don't get to comfortable with her being here. I will be contacting her parents in Tomoeda. They will pick her up. You here me, don't get comfortable," Mother warned and I walked out of my room nudging her shoulder.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sighed and walked away with Meilin. Why is that woman so mean? I just yelled because she was being so hospitable to me and I didn't even know who she was. I knew she was of great power because she lived in a mansion but not all rich people are mean witches such as herself.

"Sakura, what were you thinking yelling at Aunt Yelan like that. You're lucky she didn't kick you out," Meilin scolded. I didn't listen to her. Her words meant nothing to me. I stared at my feet as I walked until Meilin stopped walking.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being," Meilin said. I walked in and the carpet was a soft pink and was just like Syaoran's carpet. Feather soft and perfect. I looked up and saw that the walls were also a soft pink and it had the picture of a Sakura tree on it with petals going in every direction. The queen-sized bed had a white down comforter and it was a canopy bed. I looked around the room and saw the many books and the desk with a pink laptop on it.

"Okay Sakura, there is some clothes in here for you to wear but not enough for your stay so we'll go shopping tomorrow to get ya some clothes. Umm… the laptop over there has Internet hook up and there is a printer right next to it if you need to print anything out," Meilin explained. I nodded and walked over to the bed. Meilin nodded and walked out of the room. I looked around once more. The room was huge and there was a huge window. I shuddered and fell back on the bed.

"Sakura, can I come in? It's Syaoran," Syaoran asked and knocked on the door.

"Ye-Yes," I said and my door opened. Syaoran stepped in and smiled at me.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about my mother. She is such a stiff," Syaoran said and chuckled to himself. I smiled weakly.

"You seem really familiar Sakura. I feel like I know you, but I just can't put my finger on it," Syaoran said. My head jolted up and looked at him. Could it be? Could it really be him? NO! He's long gone. I shook my head violently. I heard him chuckle again.

"Wha-what," I asked getting the courage to speak.

"You just look funny when you do that," he answered and smiled. I glared at him and he chuckled again.

"Please don't laugh at me. I don't appreciate it," I demanded. He was taken aback by my sternness.

"Yeah sure. Sorry," He said and sat down next to me. I don't know why but I didn't tense up like I did everyone else. I seemed so comfortable with him. I sighed in relief and yawned. Syaoran smiled.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a long night. Maybe to long. Tomorrow will be better," Syaoran said.

"Is there a curtain for that window, because it's freaking me out," I said completely ignoring him. He nodded.

"Just pull the string and it will come out. I don't know why that window is there. It wasn't that way originally," Syaoran said and got up. He walked over to the window and pulled a string and a white curtain fell down. It was a picture of the wind blowing the Sakura petals everywhere and a lake in the background.

"Better," he asked. I nodded and he walked back over to me.

"Now lay down and get some rest. I'll wake ya up for breakfast," Syaoran said and I nodded. I laid down. He walked over to my door and shut off the light then closed the door…

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

I closed her door and walked through the hall just thinking. She was so familiar. And the name, I've heard it before but where. Sakura Kinomoto? Sakura Kinomoto? Sakura… Kinomoto…

> > > > > > > > >**Flashback(normal pov)** > > > > > > > > > 

"Push me Syaoran! Push me," A little girl about the age of 5 giggled and jumped on the tire swing. A 6-year-old boy smiled and ran over to the girl.

"No Sakura. Its your turn to push me," the boy explained.

"But Syaoran, you knows I can't push you! You're to heavy," The 5-year-old whined. The two children giggled.

"That's not fair Sakura. I push you all the time. Just push me once," Syaoran complained. The girl giggled again.

"But Syaoran! Please, just one more time. PLEASE! PPLLEEAASSEE," Sakura begged. Syaoran sighed and walked over to the swing.

"One more time, then you push me," Syaoran said and began to push Sakura on the swing. Sakura giggled madly.

"SAKURA! GET OVER HERE," A man yelled. Sakura and Syaoran looked at the edge of the playground and the swing stopped to a halt.

"What is it daddy," Sakura asked and got off. The man walked over to the children and smacked her across the face. The girl's eyes welled up with tears and she cried. Syaoran stood there just watching.

"Daddy? What did I do," Sakura asked wiping her eyes. The man violently grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eye.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER," He yelled in disgust. Sakura winced and cried as his hand struck her face again and again.

"I didn't kill no one daddy. I swear," Sakura said and fell to her knees crying. Syaoran stood there in horror just watching as his best friend was being beaten.

"You killed her! You killed your mother! Its your fault she's gone," the man yelled and struck her once more. By now her face was red and her lip was bleeding. The girl stood up on weak legs and ran. Syaoran stood there in horror and watched as the man walked away. From that day Syaoran vowed to never let another innocent soul get beat like that…

> > > > > > > > > > >**End Flashback**> > > > > > > > > > 

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

Sakura? Is that really her? Could that possibly my best friend and the reason why I can't stand to see people get hurt? It looked just like her. The honey auburn hair, the emerald green eyes, and the scar… It was her. That was my friend. She finally came back. I wanted to run back to her room and hug her but I knew she had had a long night and that would just freak her out. I continued to walk through the halls until I reached my room. I quickly got in and stripped down to my boxers and I flopped down on my bed.

"Sakura, why have you come back? I thought you would be gone forever," I said to the ceiling. I closed my eyes and that flashback replayed in my head. Seeing her cry like that… why didn't I do anything.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID," I yelled and sat up. I wanted to smack myself for not helping her back then but I was only a child, what could I have done? I was only six and she was only five. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. This is going to be one long weekend. I sighed once again and soon fell asleep.

**_A/N: Hey all, its me again. I know this chapter might have been bad but this is my first fanfic and I am hoping it is all right. I don't know a lot about Syaoran's family and I'm not even sure if the names are correct so please review and help an author in need. Please don't flame but constructive criticism. Thanks everyone. You're all great._ **


End file.
